Family, Blood and Drugs
by jessy35
Summary: Jack is now part of a successful yet dangerous gang who sell illegal drugs and kill people. While Aster on the other hand is an agent undercover who's aim is to bring down the gang where Jack works.. How will they be able to face this? Will they be able to live happily ever after in the end? or will they kill each other in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I have to update the other story.. But, I just can't get this idea out of my mind. It's been in my mind for a long time and it is originally my friend's which is my classmate's story.. :) hope you understand and I'm going to update the next chapter of "Promises" soon.. Pls, bare with me for a while.. :) thank you so much~**_

 **Prologue**

Hi..

My name is Jack.

I have an older brother named Aster.

I have a younger sister named Toothiana.

Everything of our daily lives was so perfect!

Until..

My mother found out that my father had an affair with another woman.

Every days..

Every nights..

Every weeks..

They fight and fight.

They shout and shout.

Our parents keep on fighting each other.

One day, my father was chopping some woods when he and mother fought again.

Before I know it..

Our mother was laying on the pool of blood with an axe on her head and father was gone.

The three of us were left with no food to eat,

With no money to buy anything,

With no parents on our side,

And with no place to go.

So, what are we suppose to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi.. I would really like to thank everyone for the reviews.. Especially those who gave some advice in writing a prologue.. :) I'm new here and I Don't know how to get a beta.. So, if you'd like to.. Can anyone from you be my beta.? :) thank you so much.. :) also, this prologue is a continuation from the other one.. :) Kindly, tell me if it's okay or not.. :) thank you very much, everyone! ^_^**_

 _ **By the way, Toothiana's name will be changed into Ana.. :)**_

 **Prologue Part II**

Our mother's dead, our father's gone without a trace.. and now my sister Ana is going to be taken from us..

We found out later on that she caught an unknown virus that may end her life anytime now..and where will we get money for her to be taken care to the hospital.? I'm 13 yrs. old and my brother, Aster, is 15 yrs. old!

Kids like us with no educational background and no parents are hardly able to get a job!

What are we suppose to do? My sister..

..I don't want her to be taken away from us yet..

Please, oh God, not yet..

Please...

..

..

..

"I have a job. "

Those are the three words that my brother said, and now he's going somewhere far away to do his job.

"Do you have to go?" Ana asked.

"How will we be able to call you if Ana will be in danger?" I cried.

I Don't want my brother to go. I Don't want to be alone when my sister will-

"Sshh.. It's okay. I'll call you every week. And i'll make sure to deliver some money every month. "

"Why do you have to leave us?! " I shouted.

I know i'm being selfish. I know that my brother is doing this for me and Ana. I know that he doesn't want to go. But.. What else are we suppose to do?

I'd sell my own heart if it's gonna help all of us. But, I know that my heart isn't enough.

The woman told the passengers to aboard the ship for the ship will be going anytime soon. "I have to go. Take care of Ana, okay? I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

Three weeks has passed and Aster still didn't contact us.. Many questions are in my mind: Where is he? Is he alright? Did he forgot us? Did he run away from us?

And the most hurtful thing that's in my mind is that..

...Maybe, he already abandoned us.

..

..

..

No matter how hard I try not to think of negative thoughts, it will always be there to haunt me..

..

..

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Ana?! Are you alright?! Where does it hurt?!"

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHH! JACK! AHHHH! IT- AAHHHH!-HURTS! Help pleas-AAAHHHH!"**

"Ana?! Ana! Answer me! Please! Please!"

..

..

..

..

" _ **if you want your sister to live, I can give you a job."**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

I Don't know what happened.. But I suddenly found myself selling illegal drugs, killing people and the right hand of the leader of a successful yet dangerous gang. From that day, I won't be able to go back to the way I used to be. I'll get my hands dirty just for my sister to be able to live longer..

As for my brother..

..

..Well, for me, I don't have a brother anymore.

He left us.

He lied to us.

He abandoned us.

For me, my brother is already dead. Along with my disgusting parents in hell.

Of all the things that can happen.. What I didn't expect is to be face to face with my supposedly dead brother.

"Stop! Drop your weapon! Hands in the air and down on your knees!"

"Jack? Is..

..

..that you? "

 _ **Hi again~ please feel free to tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I'm using a tablet right now.. Hoho~**_

 _ **And i'd just ike to say that those who really helped me and gave me some advice will be specially mentioned for the 1st chapter.. :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

 _ **~Jessy35 3**_


End file.
